


A special dinner

by Bdonna



Series: Something special [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was it, this was the call I'd been dreading to get ever since he became a cop... Starsky's mom POV, sequel to "A special gift"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special dinner

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #10 'mother

**A special dinner**

by Belladonna

 

"Hello, Mrs. Starsky? This is Ken Hutchinson, David's partner..."

 

So this was it. The call. The one I'd been dreading to get ever since my Davey became a police officer. I knew it would come sooner or later, but I'd always hoped that it would be never. Only it doesn't work that way, I'd learned that the hard way with his father.

 

I felt my knees buckle slightly and I had to sit down. My heart felt like somebody grabbed it with icy cold hands and I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be, it couldn't be happening. Not my little boy, not when he still was so young, had so much dreams left.

 

I wasn't sure my voice was still there when I answered him. I didn't need to hear what he would tell me, I knew the words already, the meaningless talk that essentially would only mean pain, no matter that it had been meant to ease it. At least it wouldn't come from somebody I'd never met. It didn't make it easier, but to hear them from a familiar face felt almost like a relief to me.

Still, I didn't want to hear it, not when after my husband I would also now have lost my son. I would have lost them both to their jobs. Even my painful past experience couldn't have prepared me for what I'd be feeling now.

 

Nothing could have prepared me for what Ken would tell me next.

 

"It's like this, well I wanted to do something nice for Starsky. He's had a rough time recently and I thought maybe I'd cook him dinner or something. You wouldn't have by any chance the recipe for his favourite dish? I think he called it once the 'Paul Muni Special'. Mrs. Starsky? Are you all right?"


End file.
